Modern vehicles are being fitted with a multitude of different sensors. The sensors are being used for autonomous driving vehicle systems, autonomous parking systems, adaptive cruise control systems, crash avoidance systems and for a variety of other uses. Data from some of the sensors may have a predetermined frame of reference. For example, if a sensor mounted on the front center of the vehicle may be pointed in a direction parallel with the vehicle, the data from the sensor may be processed based upon the presumption that the sensor is pointed in the direction parallel with the vehicle. Accordingly, if the sensor becomes misaligned, the data from the sensor may not be accurate.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for determining if a sensor is misaligned and for compensating for the misalignment. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.